There are many accessories to cribs that are designed to limit the exposure of infants to hitting the hard sides of a crib while rolling and moving in their sleep or while playing or exploring in their crib.
A common accessory of this type is the bumpers which generally consist of bolsters tied to each side of the crib to cushion the hard surfaces from contact. Often these become loose or provide a step which can allow undesirable access for the infant to greater heights. Accessories of this type challenge the infants sense of curiosity and adventure which may result in creating more problems than they solve.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a simple and convenient structure which will restrict the movement of the infant to an area away from the edges of the bed. It is also intended to package the mattress and its components as a system for facilitating replacement and cleaning of its surfaces.
The purpose of this invention is accomplished without the need for cumbersome accessories such as bumpers, bolsters and the like. With recent investigations into crib accidents and the bedtime activities of infants, bumpers and similar accessories have acquired a reputation for coming loose, providing foot holds, becoming displaced, being of limited effectiveness, and creating hazards. The recessed sleeping surface of the subject invention provides a means to restrict movement without building upward from the mattress surface.